Bloody Love
by Angelove12
Summary: Una chica que odia ser vampiro, pero que tiene un gran corazón que no pudo negarse a la peticion de sus padres para que la convirtieran, y ahora trabaja para los sangre pura, pero aun asi los odia... ¿qué pasara si un día se enamora de un sangre pura, pero su orgullo es mas grande?, ¿entendera que no todas las personas son iguales?- MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Love**

Fuerza, Miedo, poder, Muerte….son de las cosas que nos distinguen a nosotros los vampiros o, eso es lo que creen, ja, nosotros no somos fuertes, somos unos débiles a comparación de los de sangre pura, miedosos que temen ser asesinados por ellos sino acatamos sus ordenes, poderosos, poderosos un poco, pero jamás inmortales y… Muerte, asesinos de la sangre fría, todo lo hacemos para sobrevivir, para no morir, para no causar traición a nuestros superiores. Lo odio, Lo odio!, odio ser esto, odio mi otro yo, odio ser diferente, odio… No ser… Normal.

* * *

**XP se que es muy corto esta introducción, pero... ya me urgia subir algo y todavia no acabo el capitulo 10 de Dont leave me alone... Because i love you!, y todo por la escuela y uno que otra cosa más... -_- en fin... espero que les guste esta historia XD. bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuerza, Miedo, poder, Muerte….son de las cosas que nos distinguen a nosotros los vampiros o, eso es lo que creen, ja, nosotros no somos fuertes, somos unos débiles a comparación de los de sangre pura, miedosos que temen ser asesinados por ellos sino acatamos sus ordenes, poderosos, poderosos un poco, pero jamás inmortales y… Muerte, asesinos de la sangre fría, todo lo hacemos para sobrevivir, para no morir, para no causar traición a nuestros superiores. Lo odio, Lo odio!, odio ser esto, odio mi otro yo, odio ser diferente, odio… No ser… Normal.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Noche maravillosa, noche iluminada por la luna llena, hermosa y mortal para los mortales, pero maravillosa y prefecta para los demonios de sangre fría, un momentos perfecto para atacar, para matar, todos los sirvientes, esclavos de los sangre pura, quienes han vivido desde tiempos remotos, desde antes de la creación del hombre. Todos los vampiros o, como me gusta llamarnos, sirvientes del mal, atacamos en noches como estas, ya que el poder de la luna nos da fuerza y agilidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se oyó un grito desgarrador de un pobre niño asesinado, asesinado por mí, ya muerto, muerto en mis propias manos, con su sangre derramando, como detesto hacer esto, si fuera por mi cometería traición, no mataría, no asesinaría para los amos del mal y darles lo que quieres… pero… no puedo, tengo que, mis padres no quieren verme morir, quieren que viva, aun si eso significa matar y vivir por mil años… mil años, matando y asesinando, no podría soportarlo, pero tampoco podría soportar morir y saber que mis padres lloran por mi muerte prematura dejando un hueco en su corazón.

Dejo de pensar y me llevo a la pobre alma hacia la mansión Evans, unas de las familias más poderosas que habitan en Inglaterra y a quien yo sirvo, solo por darme un poco más tiempo de vida.

Suspiro, dentro de poco llegare a esa horrenda mansión, cargando el cadáver del pequeño, mas gritos y llantos escuchaba conforme iba avanzando hacia la mansión.  
-Alice, ¿Terminaste tu caza?- me pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos azules como el zafiro.

-Ah, hola Olive- respondí sin ánimos y con asco con tan solo ver su rostro el cual estaba llena de sangre al igual que su presa, que era un joven de más o menos diecinueve años.

-¿No crees que ser vampiro es lo mejor del mundo?, salir todas las noches, vivir en grandes mansiones, conocer a jóvenes guapos y nunca morir.- hablaba alegremente la rubia mientras yo seguía mi camino enojada con todo lo que decía, ¿Cómo pueden existir personas que matan a gente inocente y no pueden sentir ningún remordimiento?

-seguro... Si te gusta matar y que te maten si no cumples tu trabajo... Si es divertido.- le dije indiferentemente, siguiendo mi camino.

- Alice... ¿En serio aun no te acostumbras?, tienes unos seis meses convertida y aun sigues indiferente con respecto a lo de ser vampiro, además ya deberías de estar acostumbrada.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Por favor... Desde que naciste todo el mundo decía que eras hija del demonio, tu cabello blanco y tu ojos rojos rubí, seamos sinceros tu destino era ser un vampiro.- me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y se encaminaba a su mansión, dejándome sola... Siempre sola, caminando a un lugar detestable para mí.

Me detuve justo enfrente de la puerta, cuando entrara me regañarían por llegar tarde con la cena...- bien, aquí vamos-me dije a mi misma mientras giraba la perilla y entraba al lugar indeseado.  
-¿!como se te ocurre llegar a estas horas niña? ¡- me gritaba una señora que tenia cabello rojizo, con un par de canas y unos ojos verdosos.

-lo siento, mi señora, pero es que...  
- ¡ES que nada, tu sabes bien cuáles son tus responsabilidades y una de esas es alimentarme a mí y a mi hija!- me seguía gritando mi ama, mientras una risa chillona desesperante inundaba la habitación.

- ¿Otra vez llegando tarde Alice?, cielos ya deberías de saber que en esta casa el desayuno, comida y cena es a la hora indicada y que no nos gusta que llegues tarde con el alimento, ¿O si?- me dijo una chica de más o menos mi edad, al igual que la señora tenía un cabello rojizo, casi como el fuego, y unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-ya me estaba disculpando con su madre señorita Sara y lo que le trataba de explicar era que... Llegue tarde por que precisamente estaba buscando un humano con sangre deliciosa para su paladar mi señora- les dije mientras les mostraba el cuerpo del niño, y cuando lo vieron el color de sus ojos cambiaron completamente, ese verde pasto y ese verde esmeralda cambio a un rojo sangre, "grotesco", pensé ya que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-muy bien, solo por eso te perdonamos mocosa, ahora vete y déjanos alimentarnos a solas. Por cierto... No se te olvide que mañana viene el joven Smith a visitarnos mañana, así que, compórtate.- me dijo mientras sacaba sus colmillos.

- si mi señora- le respondí alejando me rápidamente de la habitación para no presenciar la próxima escena, subí la escaleras, cruzando los pasillos, entrando velozmente a mi cuarto, un cuarto pequeño, las paredes eran grises, un gris triste, cuando entras a esta habitación solo puedes ver una cama, una cama fría y helada en invierno, pero perfecta en verano, un espejo miniatura donde solo podía ver mi rostro y un pequeño armario donde solo tenía tres vestidos y una capa para salir en el día, bueno, no puedo quejarme, tengo lo necesario, pero... Lo que me encantaba de esta habitación era, la vista, se podía apreciar todo Londres, cerré la puerta poniendo el seguro, para luego hincarme en el piso y soltar una pequeña carcajada - je, en serio que los sangres puras son unos idiotas, mañana viene el joven Smith- dije imitando la voz del demonio que se hacía pasar por mi ama- estoy segura de que es el prometido de la señorita Sara.

Me Levante de mi lugar y me acerque caminando hacia la ventana observando la vista nocturna de Inglaterra, como extrañaba mi casa, mi familia, a mi mama cuando me peinaba y arreglaba para salir a la calle, mi padre, educado y formal al saludar, mis hermanos, mayor y menor, siempre molestándome con cualquier cosa, pero siempre protegiendo me de cualquier peligro proveniente, me cuidaban cuando estaba enferma, en esos seis meses, los extraño tanto...

El canto del gallo me despertó, no sé ni a que hora me dormí, cuando dirigí mi mirada al espejo vi míos ojos hinchados y rojos, había llorado mientras dormía, tome un poco de agua, me moje la cara y me arregle un poco, para luego dirigirme al comedor.

-Buenos días mi ama- salude cortes mente a la señora, pero ya sabía cómo me respondería.  
-Si, buenos días, quiero que hoy seas muy educada con el joven Smith, es un asunto de vida o muerte- me dijo mientras se arreglaba mas del lo que debía.

- Pero... ¿En serio es una asunto tan importante comprometer a su hija?

- Es uno muy importante... Pero para que discuto contigo... Una esclava como tú no entendería algo como esto.- me dijo con tono superior.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta haciendo que mi señora se pusiera nerviosa y fuera corriendo por su hija quien de seguro debía de estar dormida, bueno para un vampiro de nacimiento es común dormir todo el día, también a los convertidos, pero lo extraño es que yo sueño y despierto, mi reflejo se plasma en un espejo como un humano normal, es como si mi esencia de mortal no se extinguiera. Me dirigí a la puerta cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre constantemente, provocando en mí un tremendo dolor de cabeza.  
-¡Ya voy!- grite para que dejaran de molestar con el sonido de este, lo cual funciono ya que por un instante pararon con el tremendo chirrido de la campana. Tome la perilla de la puerta mientras la abría.- Disculpe la tardanza... Pase por favor- le invite a pasar mientras que un gato negro se introducía en la casa, ya una vez dentro de esta se transformo en un hombre guapo y alto, otra de las habilidades de los vampiros es que nos podemos convertir en animales para que no nos lastime tanto el sol, este joven tendría una altura de más o menos un metro ochenta, cabello negro, ojos ámbar casi verdes, una piel blanca, con unas facciones masculinas... Era un joven MUY guapo.

-Oye... ¿Al fin me harás caso o te me quedaras viendo como una boba?- me dijo con un tono superior, haciendo que me enojara... Retiro lo que pensé de que era guapo, es un idiota mal educado al igual que todos los vampiros de pura sangre.

-Lo siento mucho joven... - me excuse con ese chico tratando de sonar calmada, pero en mi interior lo quería matar.

-Bueno era de esperarse... Después de todo eres solo una sirviente- ahora si lo matare, ¿Cómo? No tengo idea, pero en cuanto se me ocurra algo, lo matare, lo torturare hasta que me pida perdón.

-Disculpe... Pero, ¿Usted es?- le pregunte harta de su actitud, solo espero que no sea...  
-Mi nombre es Liam, Liam Smith.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste, este cuento de vampiro... para serles sincera jamás pense en hacer uno... pero ya lo ven... tratare de hacer bien este cuento, y el otro que estoy haciendo... jejeje bueno nos vemos... bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

Liam... Liam Smith, ¡No puedo creerlo!, él es el chico que vendría a visitarnos, pues claro, se comporta y se ve como un sangre pura.

-Entonces... ¿Me vas atender o tendré que decirle a tu señora que no estas cumpliendo con tu deber?- me dijo con tono amenazante.

- No se preocupe por eso joven Smith, esa niña tendrá su castigo más tarde- escuche la voz de la señora Evans quien bajaba de las escaleras mientras que atrás de ella estaba su hija mandándome una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh señora Evans... Un placer conocerle-dijo SMITH mientras saludaba cortésmente a la señora que tanto odiaba.

-El placer es mío joven Smith.

-Por favor llámeme Liam, después de todo vamos a ser parientes- dijo, aunque… ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o será que vi algo en nostalgia en sus ojos?, no... Habrá sido mi imaginación.

- Tiene usted razón, hablando de... Le presento a mi hija Sara Evans- dijo y presento mientras que la jovencita vampiresa bajaba las escaleras con suma elegancia, pero por seguir su rol de niña hermosa y cabeza hueca, se tropezó con sus zapatos haciendo que casi se cayera, pero desgraciadamente consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, lo bueno de eso es que se veía graciosa haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mí señora.

-Joven Liam... Al fin nos conocemos, un placer- dijo coquetamente la señorita mientras que extendía su mano.

-El placer es todo mío, sino le molesta... ¿La puedo llamar Sara?, sería un desperdicio no hacerlo con tan hermoso nombre- dijo el idiota quien sostenía la mano de la chica hincándose, creyéndose tan seductor.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta- dijo Sara sonrojada, ¿no sé qué le ven los chicos a ella?, es inculta, inútil, idiota... Ah pero como a todo hombre, sea mortal o vampiro solo le interesa algo, su cuerpo, la apariencia, claro, ella es muy hermosa, sobre todo sus,_**jem**_, grandes atributos, en cambio yo...

-¡Alice!- me llamo la señora Evans sacándome de mis pensamientos - Ya que al fin estas con nosotros, puedes ir por algo de comer- me ordeno para que luego se retirarán del ala y se dirigieran a la sala, suspire mientras recogía mi capa roja para protegerme del sol, tome la perilla de la puerta, la abrí y salí de la mansión, jamás me ha gustado transformarme, después de todo los rayos no me dañan tanto, por eso de que no soy un vampiro " normal", camine por las transitadas calles de Londres, veía a los niños jugar y correr, ver como sus madres les gritaban y regañaban, eso me saco una sonrisa, me detuve por comprar algo de comida, después seguía caminando hasta las calles menos habitadas y peligrosas, antes de conseguir el alimento para los amos del mal tenía que pasar a un lugar, no importara el que, tenía que llegar, aún si era acosada o molestada por hombres borrachos e indecentes, al fin y al cabo siempre terminaban alejándose de mi cuando veían mis ojos.

Luego de pasar por tantas incomodidades llegue a una casa casi derrumbada, toque el timbre solo una vez para que una pequeña voz contestara.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de una niña.

-Lilly, soy Alice- le respondí sonriendo.

- Sólo para estar segura... Di la contraseña que tú inventaste- me dijo algo insegura, suspire mientras recordaba la clave.

- Esta bien, veamos... Yo Alice Tyler, prometo proteger a estos niños, aunque mi vida dependa de ello- dicho esto toque la puerta tres veces, luego la pequeña niña emparejo la puerta donde sólo mostraba los ojos.  
-Muestre su collar- me ordeno la pequeña mientras yo me reía y sacaba el collar escondido el cual tenía forma de estrella.

- ¿Ya puedo pasar?- pregunte, la niñita al fin la abrió por completo dejando ver a una niña de unos siete años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, su pequeño vestido era de color verde, pero estaba manchado por lodo y suciedad, cuando me miro su pequeña boca formo una gran sonrisa y corrió para abrazarme y yo se lo devolviera.

-¡Alice, me alegro de que al fin regreses!- me dijo con un tono de voz alegre.

-Hay Lilly, tu sabes que yo nunca los dejare- le dije sonriéndole,- ahora déjame pasar para saludar a los demás- le dije dulcemente mientras que la pequeña asentía tiernamente y tomadas de las manos nos adentramos al edificio, donde sea que caminaba veía a niños, desde tres hasta doce años, estos pequeños fueron abandonados desde muy pequeños por sus familias, así que desde hace unos cuantos años yo los cuidaba, a escondidas de mis padres porque ellos no querían que me arriesgara a estar sola y menos en este tipo de calles, pero no me importaba yo los cuidaría de cualquier peligro o amenaza.

- Alice...- me llamo la pequeña llamando mi atención- Todos están muy asustados porque Daniel todavía no ha regresado... ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo?- me dijo la niñita con evidente miedo y preocupación en su voz.

-Lilly todo estará bien, tarde o temprano regresara, o que tal... Si lo adopto una familia maravillosa.- le mentí a la pobre niñita, pero se escuchó tan convincente la mentira que la niñita sonrió alegremente y siguió caminando adelante de mí, como si estuviera guiándome, mostrándome la salida de un laberinto.

Seguíamos caminando, yo la seguía a ella, mirándola tristemente, fue mi culpa... Fue mi culpa que ese niño desapareciera, tengo miedo de mirar sus rostros sonrientes para que luego me miren como los demás, con miedo. Faltaba muy poco para que llegáramos a la habitación donde se encontraban los otros niños, caminaba mientras un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza, uno muy aterrador e imperdonable.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba yo saliendo del edificio en ruinas, era muy tarde, de seguro que me regañarán de nuevo por llegar tan tarde a la mansión, detuve mis pasos.- Mierda- había olvidado la comida, tenía que ir por la cena... Bueno regresare a esa calle horrenda y, aunque odie decirlo, matare a un borracho, estaba dispuesta a regresar cuando choqué con una sombra pequeña, era uno de los niños que visito.  
- ¿Daniel, que haces aquí?- le pregunte- sabes que no puedes salir a estas horas, es muy peligroso- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano y los jalaba hacia su " casa" , pero no se movía, parecía como sí... Como sí no quisiera regresar.

- Alice- me hablo con voz queda, casi un susurro.

-¿Qué paso Daniel?

- ¿Puedes matarme?- me dijo con una voz quebrada, tenía los ojos rojos por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Pero... ¿Qué dices?... ¡Tienes una vida por delante!- le grite completamente enojada, como se le ocurre pensar que lo matare.

- ¡Una vida llena de miseria y pobreza, toda mi vida viviré en la pobreza, sin padres que me quieran, nadie me va a querer!- me grito rompiendo en llanto, no podía aguantar verlo así, mis sentidos desaparecieron cuando hice lo impensable, lo que jamás le había hecho a un niño... Le golpe su mejilla, haciendo que un ruido sordo sonara, se tocó la mejilla lastimada, mirándome atónito.

- Con morir no arreglaras nada... Debes vivir e experimentar nuevas etapas de tu vida, yo te quiero, los demás niños también te quieren.- le dije angustiada de que aún pensara en que yo lo asesinara.- Además...¿ por qué piensas que yo te asesinaría?

-Porque sé que tu... Eres un vampiro y ya te he visto matar a gente... Por eso...

- Aún que fuera un vampiro... No te asesinaría- le interrumpí, jamás mataría a mis niños... Jamás.

- Yo... Estoy a mi límite, por favor, te lo ruego...- me dijo suplicándome, si eso era lo que quería lo haría, pero cargaría con esta culpa, en mis mil años de vida...suspiro

- Esta bien... Pero todos se preocuparán por ti- le dije con un poco de esperanza.

- Gracias... Y si eso ocurre, diles que encontré a una familia muy buena- su voz sonaba muy tranquila y agradecida, mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara por el dolor.

-Bien... Vamos por aquí...- le dije guiándolo a un callejón oscuro, lo acorrale y acerque mis labios a su oído-¿estás seguro lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunte por última vez.

-Si... Así podré estar cerca de mi mami- dijo cerrando los ojos los cuales resbalaban unas lágrimas, mi corazón se achico, ya no podía oponerme... Era hora, lo mordí, un grito desgarrador invadió su garganta, seguía y seguía gritando, hasta que paro, su respiración se desvaneció, ya no existía pulso, tenía la piel pálida, estaba muerto.

**Fin del flashback**

Desperté de mi recuerdo tenebroso cuando Lilly abrió la puerta dejando ver a otros niños, de cabello azabache, rojizo, Rubio, liso o rizado, piel blanca o morena y sus ojos de diferentes colores, pero a mí no me importaba nada de eso, sino que yo los amaba tal cual eran.

-¡Miren chicos, Alice llego!- grito Lilly emocionada mientras que varios niños se acercaban a mi mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y les daba varios abrazos llenos de amor, felicidad, pro sobretodo protección.

-Me alegra volverlos a ver- dije alegremente mientras aplastaba con un abrazo a un niño de cabellos rubios y de mirada ámbar.

-Jajajaja, ay Alice nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- dijo el niño cuyo nombre es Kevin, alegre se alejó de Alice mientras que la chica les repartía la comida que había comprado antes de que llegar al edificio.

-Espero que les guste, es algo de comida… esta vez me dieron muy poco dinero y me tengo que ir temprano así que procuren guardar algo para la cena.- les dije mientras veía como guardaban su alimento del día, al cabo de eso nosotros, los niños y yo seguimos platicando de cualquier trivialidad, y después les contaba una de mis historias de castillos y princesas.

-Como me gustaría ser una princesa- dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos llamada Mary.

-¿¡Cómo crees que **TU **puedes ser una princesa?!, ¡de verdad que eso son fantasías tuyas!- se burlaba un chico con mirada traviesa haciendo enojar a la pequeña.

-¡Thomas déjame fantasear!

Niños y niñas discutían sobre la historia, luego en un par de minutos todos jugaban alegremente, la niñas eran hermosas princesas secuestradas por piratas y rescatadas por valerosos príncipes, si, todos se veían tan animados, alegres, mire el único reloj que había en todo el edificio indicándome que me había quedado más de lo esperado .

-Chicos ya me tengo que ir- le avisé, sus miradas hacia mi eran de tristeza, de que no querían que me fuera.

-No, quédate Alice- me decían mis pequeños niños jalándome de un lado a otro con insistencia.

-Vamos, saben que no puedo quedarme…. – les dijes- Pero… podemos seguir platicando mientras todos juntos vamos hacia la entrada- le dije recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos, excepto un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azules quien estaba sentado en una esquina.

-Mickey, ven a despedirte de Alice- le dijo mi pequeña amiguita.

-No- respondió fríamente para luego seguir sentado en esa esquina pero dándonos la espalda a todos nosotros.

-¡Que grosero eres!- empezaron a gritarle no solo uno sino varios niños todo tipo de cosas al rubio, el solo estaba sentado sin prestar atención a todos los insultos de los pequeños.

-Oigan, oigan… no es bueno que insulten a Mickey…. Si no quiere despedirse de mí no me molesta, no se desquiten con el… ¿sí?- le dijo amablemente para tranquilizarlos, todos se me quedaron viendo por un rato con duda.

-Pero Alice…- trato de hablar un pequeño, pero yo lo calle poniendo mi dedo índice en sus delicados labios.

-Vámonos… ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo llegar a tiempo sino me volverán a castigar- les dije muy amablemente, tome de la mano a dos niños y nos alejamos de la habitación.

-No se encariñen más de lo que ya están… no les vaya a chupar la sangre- dijo enojado Mickey haciendo que yo volteara a verlo sorprendida, ¿él sabía lo que era o solo lo dijo para molestarme?

-Alice no le hagas caso… desde que salía el libro Drácula y se lo diste como regalo de cumpleaños cree que los vampiros son de verdad.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dije sonriendo artificialmente ya que no estaba del todo segura, -Nos vemos Mickey- me despedí de el sin ninguna contestación por parte suya, solo estaba ahí sentado en esa esquina.

Los demás niños me acompañaron hasta la entrada donde me recibieron, me despedí de cada uno de ellos con un beso en la frente, salí del edifico dirigiendo en busca de otra pobre alma para darles de comer a los carroñeros de sangre, los detesto tanto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos logre encontrar una persona perfecta, **_enferma,_** tanto de salud como de mente, un vagabundo, de mal aroma, vestimenta sucia, descuidada, su aliento tenía presencia de alcohol, vino, cerveza, y algo de tabaco, asco, podrían pensar algunos de ustedes, pero para mí es una cena de reyes, reyes despreciables, como dice el dicho- eres lo que comes- dije en voz alta despertando al señor alcohólico, ya estaba obscureciendo así que con la poca luz que quedaba del día el vagabundo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para reconocer mi figura, estaba delante él, luego de unos cuantos segundos de observarme se alejó un poco asustado, su mirada se detenía en mis ojos carmesí, me incline hacía el hasta que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura, él trato de gritar pero no se lo permití, al igual que al pequeño niño lleve mi dedo índice a su boca para callarlo.

-Silencio… no queras que ninguna rata se acerque por aquí, ¿o sí?- le dije haciendo que ojos tomaran un brillo siniestro.

-Mo… monstro- dijo con voz temblorosa en tono susurrante, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa cínica, ya lo sabía no tenían por qué decírmelo siempre, yo ya sé que soy un monstro y que no puedo evitarlo, tome su sucia cara la gire con una fuerza sobrenatural haciendo que se rompiera el cuello, hoy no quería escuchar gritos ni morder a alguien.

La temperatura se redujo, pero se podría decir que era soportable hasta que llegara el invierno, la nieve blanca, testigo de la sangre que robare por esas fechas, sobre todo en navidad… seguí caminando vagando en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue, las luces todavía estaban encendidas, pero ya pasaban más de las ocho, un castigo severo me espera, entre a la mansión escuchando risas de los sangres puras, me dirigí hacia la sala de estar donde estaban platicando y tomando algo de vino.

-Ya llegue- interrumpí su ridícula platica haciendo que tanto mi señora como los otros dos inútiles se me quedaran viendo sorprendidos y algo asustados.

-¡Niña estúpida, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo y con eso?!- me grito la madre de la cabeza hueca, yo solo mire al vagabundo que tenía entre mis brazos sin mucha importancia.

-Su cena, señora.

-¡Nada de cena, la hora indicada para la cena ya paso y…!- no termino de regañarme ya que sintió una mano masculina posada en su hombro, era ese tal Smith con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe… yo siempre ceno a estas horas así que… ¿Por qué comenzamos a degustar esta sangre que nos trajo su criada?- pregunto encantadoramente haciendo que me dieran ganas de vomitar, pero que a mi jefa aceptara y me pidiera que pusiera el cadáver en la mesa para comer.

-¿Eh?, ¿tú no vas a comer?- me pregunto ese joven desagradable mientras yo subía las escaleras para encaminarme hacia mi cuarto.

-No, gracias yo ya cene- mentí dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación, luego de llegar a mi cuarto cerré mi puerta poniéndole el cerrojo, quitándome la capa roja que tenía y aventándome a la cama como si no hubiera ningún mañana, cerré mis ojos esperando a que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla y que me despertaría pronto, una ilusión maldita creada por mi maldita mente, aunque sé que eso es imposible, el sueño al fin me está invadiendo, querido Morfeo haz que viaje a sueños que jamás olvide, por favor.

* * *

**¡Al fin!... después de tanto tiempo al fin termine este capitulo yeiii, espero que les haya gustado, comentarios? **


End file.
